one more
by silverskinned
Summary: but their hands always found each other's when they needed it the most. sasunaru. oneshot.


A/N: hi guys! just a short sasunaru angsty fluffy oneshot, please read and review, i'd love it so much! plEase force me not to delete this story, its a massive bad habit, i'm just one big baka; i'd love feedback! x

* * *

><p>They had known each other for a long time. A very, very, excruciatingly long period of time, in which they had despised each other for the majority of it. But it wasn't simply a mutual hatred; rather a mutual understanding, and a mutual agreement to deny the mutual understanding. Understand?<p>

And in this period of time they had shared many moments with each other that were far from drenched in hatred and rather sparked something that rooted itself deep within the confines of each other's hearts. Like the time Sasuke fled from their mission camp on the night of his parent's death anniversary and Naruto found him crouched beneath the shade of a tree, moss and lichen and bugs crawling over the hems of his sleeves, his back, his neck. And Sasuke spat, like a hissing, prideful feline, ebony hair falling down in front of his equally dark eyes, pushing Naruto away, but he didn't. He didn't leave. Instead, he intertwined their fingers together, ignoring Sasuke's blatant disgust as he tried to pull his hand free of Naruto's grasp. But they sat there silently, cicadas singing quietly in the darkening forest, heads bent as Sasuke wept silently, and Naruto kept his hand on his until the forest bled off all color and no one could see a pale hand desperately clutching tan ones.

They never spoke of this after they returned to camp, instead, returning to a mutual understanding, 'despising' each other with a fury and passion that some say rivaled love.

Sasuke once found Naruto in the pristine bathroom of his apartment, wrists marred by perfect, parallel lines and he swore his heart broke into six thousand different pieces. And when Naruto tried to pull away, Sasuke said, "Usuratonkachi," all whilst they both cried silently, the youngest Uchiha bandaging his wrists and repairing his damaged soul. They slept in the same bed that night; Naruto's head wedged between Sasuke's jaw and collarbone, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and soap, while Naruto tried to cry silently; Sasuke could feel him shaking, could feel the moisture beginning to leak onto his dark shirt, and said nothing, instead holding him tighter.

Sasuke rejected Sakura. The alabaster skinned man had tried to put her down silently - as Naruto had begged him to - but the pink-haired kunoichi spun away from his grasp, anger lining her cat-like eyes, yet tears rimming them as she ran away. He'd liked to tell himself that it wouldn't had worked out between them. But it could have. It should have. But her hands were all wrong; too thin and delicate and _just too pale._ Her eyes were too bright with naïveté, her eyes the entirely wrong shade of green, when they should have in fact been blue. He didn't tell Naruto this. He simply said he didn't care for romance when he had his village to watch after. He didn't miss the slight disappointment Naruto emanated, and the slight quickening of his heart when he realized he enjoyed it.

And when Naruto became the Hokage, Sasuke was right by his side as Chief of the Konoha Police Force. Neither congratulated each other, because this was where they were meant to be; beside each other, in mutual regard, coexisting like the way the sun and moon did, circulating each other in silence, in respect, so similar, yet dreams apart. They did not say anything as they found each other waiting for one another in the park overlooking Konoha. Instead their hands found themselves tangling once more, acknowledging nothing and feeling nothing except for the other half of themselves they felt they gained when pale skin met tan.

And when Sasuke lay dying, his face too pale, his eyes too dim, he smiled. Thin chapped lips stretched across perfectly straight white teeth as he held his best friends hand. Naruto hiccuped, tears running down haphazardly in rigid motions down his tanned, scarred cheeks. "Why are you crying, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke smiled. His hand tightened on tanned, warm, calloused hands; they said nothing more, Naruto bending his head to cry harder, in mutual understanding. There was too much blood, too much rust in the air, and Naruto tightened his grip on his best friend, his rival, his lover's hand. There was too much unsaid, too much they never did, never told each other. But the look in Sasuke's dimming eyes was enough; _You were the only one I ever let in._

Naruto choked, breathing once, twice, in the fading cinnamon scent of his hair, warmth fading from his body rapidly like mist,  
>wishing for just one kiss, one more night, one more glare, just <em>one more.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>silverskinned<strong>_


End file.
